Pinned
by Sueona
Summary: Light wants a break. While he isn’t watched by his enemy, he watches WWF and finds an interesting new game to play with L. Who would have thought wrestling could be very entertaining?


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I did, L would be having his way with Light every minute of the day.

Warnings: A little OOC, Sexual hints.

Pairings: L/Light

Summary: Light wants a break. While he isn't watched by his enemy, he watches WWF and finds an interesting new game to play with L. Who would have thought wrestling could be very entertaining?

Notes: Okay readers, here is another funny fic, but this will surprise all of you. **MY MOM **wrote this. Yes, seriously, she did this all by herself. I have the coolest mom, hehehe. Hope you enjoy. Please let my dear mom know how she did for her first fanfiction.

Wanting to take a break from trying to stay one step ahead of L in the Kira case, Light settles down in the newly remodeled TV room with a hot cup of tea.

Thank goodness I have a moment to myself. I being Kira and a detective working with L just to find out what he knows so I don't get caught; is giving me a headache. The young genius thought to himself.

Sipping his tea he turns on the new TV. "Wow we've got cable now." He said aloud.

Flipping through the channels he comes across on American station showing WWF.

Thinking; I don't understand what this is about but it looks interesting.

Relaxed and completely engulfed in the program. Eyes staring in wonderment of the size of the athletes, not fat like sumo wrestlers but muscular. He contemplates how these athletes could do such aggressive, violent moves without doing serious bodily harm to themselves.

Just then a voice from behind stated in a matter of fact tone, "65% staged 25% real 10% just plain stupidity."

Oh L can't leave me alone for one minute. The younger genius thought to himself. Strangely though Light was glad to see him.

"I see you are watching American professional wrestling." L said.

"Yes." Answered Light, "But I can't believe with those muscles on these men no one gets hurt seriously."

L replied, "65% staged, choreographed like in the movies. It is not real."

Light pointing to the TV said, "Look at that take down, now that was real."

"Yes 25% real." L replied again

"Whoa that dude just got smacked in the back with a chair. That had to hurt." Light uttered excitedly.

L shaking his head said, "10% just plain stupidity," in a menacing voice that irritated light to no end, "It is like I said 65% staged 25% real 10% stupidity."

"Oh yeah Mr. smart ass, how do you know you know nothing about this sport." Light said angrily.

With a devilish grin L replied to Light's remark, "Oh, but I do my little one."

"Shit what is he up to? Man what have I got myself into now?" Light thought. He stated out loud in a cocky tone, "Yeah enlighten me with your ever abundant knowledge."

"It would be easier to show Light-kun than to explain." L said with those black orbs staring at light with lust.

"Are you saying you want to wrestle me?" Light asked.

L replied, "Yes."

I don't know how to wrestle but I play tennis and jog and all that lazy ass does is sit around and eat chocolate all day. I'm in much better physical shape than him. I can take him. Light thought while staring at the older genius.

"Bring it on smartass!" Light said as he lunged at the other.

_Wham!_

"What the fuck!" Light said as he found himself pinned to the floor.

"That is not the proper way to start a match Light-kun but I'll play it your way for now." L said with a grin.

Time and time again Light found himself pinned under his opponent's body.

It seemed to the boy L enjoyed overcoming and dominating him. No, L was enjoying this; Light felt L's full erection through both layers of their clothes.

So this is what L wanted all the time, how could I fall for it. Light thought to himself, but then to his own surprise, he realized he was fully erect himself.

Light knew then he too had wanted this all along, but he couldn't let L know this. He must continue to fight, even though he no longer wanted to. Just then L flips Light onto his back and pins his arms down.

"Now what?" Light thought.

L begins to kiss light hard and aggressively, the young man struggles to break free, but then L's kiss became tender and sweet sending waves of pleasure throughout Light's body. He stops his struggle and gives into the passion.

L unbuttons and removes Light's shirt gently kissing his neck. The boy is in total submission, all he wants is more.

L slowly glides his hand down unfastens light's pants. Placing his hand in the pants, begins to massage Light's penis.

The boy moans, "Yes, yes, please."

L looks directly into Light's eyes and says, "I see you do want me to enlighten you with my ever abundant knowledge." He then strips down to his under-wear and also removes Light's pants.

The two lay on the floor in one long passionate kiss, locked together, hands exploring each other, until L decides to roll Light over on his stomach and claim his ultimate willing submissive prize.

When a scream that could curl your hair came from within the room

Startled both men look up and say at the same time.

"MISA!"

Before anything else could be said the others Matsuda, Watari, and Light's dad come in the room to see a pale white Misa pointing at the barely clothed youths.

Light's dad, "What in God's name is going on here?"

"Mr. Yagami sir I was just showing our light-kun some wrestling moves, like on TV."L said in a calm voice pointing to the show, and while also getting dressed.

Yagami asked, "In his underwear?"

L again calmly, "Yes, Light-kun had his good school suit on and I did not want to chance ruining it. So I had Light-kun remove it." L finished his statement without explaining why he too was in his underpants until Misa uttered, "You were naked too."

"Yes I only thought it fair if light-kun had to strip down so should I." L responded.

Matsuda adding, "Well guys it makes perfect sense to me."

L waving at Watari as he leaves the room says, "Come Watari we have work to do."

Watari following L out of the room taking a last glance in on the three others still is staring at a half-naked, bewildered and embarrassed Light. Thinks to himself, "It doesn't take a genius to figure out what was going on here. Well then again maybe it does."

Notes: Hope you had a good laugh. Please review or comment to tell my mom how she did for her first fanfiction.


End file.
